Threads Of Love Mend Torn Hearts
by Oo kAwAii-aBiEkAiRi oO
Summary: OUR FIRST FIC EVER! Sanzo and company continues their journey to the west and stumbles upon WeiLang Village. Romantic surprises awaits Sanzo and Hakkai as they meet the Li Twins. Please Read it! it's a great story, i know you won't regret it! R&R PLS.!


**XxThreads Of Love Mend Torn HeartsxX**

**By: NekoNyan-Nyan**

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki is not ours. Sanzo is not ours either or even Hakkai. But I really hope we do!

**Nyan-nyan's Notes:** Nyuu! This is our (NekoNyan-Nyan and RemusRaven05) very first fanfic together so I really hope you guys won't be that hard on flaming us about our work…teehee! We'd appreciate it if you read and review so we could have more inspiration. Teehee…oh well, enough chitchat. Let's get on with the story!

**Chapter One: When they were destined…**

It was such a hot day in the desert. No creature could be seen except a green jeep trekking across the wasteland. The Sanzo-Ikkou had been venturing for three days since they left the last village. The atmosphere was blistering as if the whole desert would be burnt into ashes. But despite of the scorching rays of the angry sun, the Sanzo-Ikkou couldn't be stopped by a little sunburn. Or could they?

"Sanzo! Harahetta!" whined Goku, fidgeting behind Sanzo, who was sitting stagnantly on his favorite chair, the front seat. A vein popped out of his head. "Nee, Sanzo!" Goku was moving around like a monkey who just got out of its cage. "Sanzo Sanzo Sanzo!" he chanted. Gojyo frowned at the boisterous boy and thought of pissing him off again.

"_Being bored sucks. Time to make fun of the monkey!" _

"Oi, corrupt monk! Why not give this monkey a banana so he would shut up?" Goku glared at the red-haired rogue and before everyone knows it, Goku was at Gojyo, biting off his hand. "OWWW! Why you little monkey you---" "I'm not a monkey, you water monster!" "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Gojyo finally got his hand away from Goku's teeth. He bonked him on the head, making the little monkey groan with annoyance. Then Goku bit Gojyo's hand again. Gojyo returned the favor by bonking him on the head once more. This sequence went on and on, causing several veins to pop out of Sanzo's head. He blew up and fired his gun in the air. "Do you want to die so badly!" Goku and Gojyo stopped brawling and sat quietly at the back. Sanzo sat back down and crossed his arms. Goku glowered at Gojyo. "This is all your fault." He whispered. Gojyo glowered back. "Duh. Who was the noisy one?" he replied also in a whisper. "What do you mean!" "You're really stupid you don't understand what we're talking about." "I know someone stupider. He's got red hair and red eyes just like yours! He looks like a cockroach. In fact, it's you!" Gojyo clenched his fists, making his knuckles turn white. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah!" Then their whispers became yells, making Sanzo angry again. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Three consecutive bullets shot into the air, which almost made Goku fall off his spot. "Waahhh…Sanzo, gomen!" Sanzo, as heartless as always, was still not contented of firing his gun so he each gave them a whack on the head with his trusty harisen (paper fan). "Ow!" the two cried. "If I hear any more noise coming from you idiots I promise you will both sleep forever!" Hakkai, who was cheerfully driving in the driver's seat (lol.), looked at his comrades in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Ahh…what a peaceful day. Right, Hakuryuu?" "Kyuu!" the jeep squeaked happily, approving to Hakkai.

Yes, a peaceful day it is. Nothing special or unusual happens to the Sanzo party for the past few weeks. Just a few demon fighting, pork bun hunting, monkey bonking, and that's about it. Ordinary, eh? Quite. Let's just see what our heroes would encounter on their way to an unknown village. Everyone doesn't know what are ahead of them…especially the ones seated in the front seat.

"Baka saru!"

"Konno erro kappa!"

"Urusai!"

"Mou, minna-san! Stop fighting!"

**:Wei-lang Village:**

Rae Zu squinted under the heat of the sun as she hugs a large brown bag. She has just finished buying everything needed for her special ramen that her family would eat for dinner. "I wonder if Lei found some herbs for mother…" "RAE!" a girl that looks like her, in fact, her twin ran towards her, waving a cluster of weeds. Rae smiled as she looked at the girl's direction. "That must be Lei." Lei Zu panted when she reached her sister. "H-here's…t-the Basil plant you huff huff told me…man, t-the forest was sure far!" Rae grinned at Lei then examined the plant. Her expression changed after a few inspections. Lei noticed her sister's look and frowned. "What's the matter?" "Lei, this is not a Basil. It's just a weed!" "WHAT! But I looked so hard for that!" "You looked for something you don't even know what it looks like…" "…Of course I know! It's just that…they look the same!" Rae sighed and smiled soothingly at the younger twin. She walked ahead. Lei grimaced as she threw the weed away and caught up with her sister. "Just like us…"

Rae and Lei Zu, 16-year-old twins who are brought up by their mother, Rei-Li. Rae is the jovial one, always smiling in spite of hardships. Lei on the other hand, is short-tempered and boyish. Both of them become childish sometimes. The people in the village love them so much and they would do just about anything to return the good deed they made. You may be wondering how these ladies look like. Both of them have long, silky, auburn hair. Their eyes are made of purple orbs that match the pendants of their necklaces. Yes, they ARE twins but not all twins are the same. Right? These two, in particular, have some things different from the other. Rae's hair is tied loosely in a ponytail and her shorter hair flow all the way down to her shoulders. Lei's hair is always tied in a tight ponytail and an inch shorter than Rae's. Each of them has a necklace shaped like a half heart. It's actually a heart-shaped necklace split into two. It was given to them by their mother. Rae's piece of the necklace was the left side of the heart while Lei's got the right side.

Their father, you say? He's been long gone. Since the day Rae and Lei learned to talk, Shan Li disappeared into thin air. Some say demons ate him, some believe that he killed himself because he could not earn money anymore, while others say that he got crazy, and got lost. The twins knew that these are all rumors and rumors aren't always true. Their belief is different among the others. They deem that their father abandoned them and that he left them because of wealth and fame. But what is really the truth? The truth lies undiscovered…would it stay that way?

**At Gyumao's Lair…**

"Kou, one of our allies captured a suspicious man. He looks like a merchant, with those bags he was carrying." Dokugakuji announced when he approached the red-haired demon. Kougaiji was in front of his mother's stone column, thinking of plans to free her from the seal. His lilac eyes were full of pity, love, and vengeance. A teardrop is forcing its way from Kou's eyes but he would not, rather, he would never show anyone that he cries. He doesn't agree with Gyokumen's scheme but for his mother's freedom he'd do anything. Including world destruction. He turned to Doku and his face went back to its serious form. His triangular earrings sparkled as it captured the light's beams. "What is it, Dokugakuji?"

Doku looked at his friend miserably. He wanted to help him free his mother but what could he do when Gyokumen is in the way? He brushed the thought aside then told Kougaiji his report.

"Show him to me. He might be one of Sanzo's collaborators." Doku nodded, a sign that he understood what Kougaiji meant. Two demons, carrying a weak, old man entered the hall. The old man was bruised, blood all over his clothing. It seems he'd been tortured when he refused to come with the demons. The two fiends threw him to the floor, causing him to cough blood. Kougaiji looked at the merchant mercilessly then at the demons. "Who told you to hurt him!" he yelled, making the two now-scared demons gasp. They looked at each other, both hesitating to speak. Finally, one skinny demon gathered the courage to talk. "Uh…HE dared me to punch him in exchange for three pieces of silver!" he pointed to his fat ally. The other demon got surprised then angry.

"What are you LYING about! YOU beat him up for yourself"

"Nu-uh! YOU said YOU'D pay me if I make his nose bleed!"

"Wait a minute! YOU said that!"

"What are you trying to say, I'M the bad guy!"

"Why! Aren't You?"

"I'm gonna---

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN RASCALS! I don't have all day to listen to your stupid fighting!" Kougaiji bellowed, making the room silent. His eyes flared, burning almost everything he looks at. "W-we're sorry, m-master…" apologized the demons. "Out of my sight, NOW!" The demons scurried towards the door and disappeared into the shadows of the dark hallway.

Kougaiji gawked at the old merchant. The old man was wheezing heavily on the floor and his face was paler than ever. Blood was all over his ragged shirt. "What's your name?" he asked. "S-Shan Li…" the man replied, unable to meet the young demon's eyes because of the pain he wished he doesn't feel. Kou kneeled beside him and grabbed his collar tightly. "Did Sanzo send you?" The old man coughed, beads of sweat rolling down his face. "S-Sanzo? Well of course I know him…who doesn't? BUT he doesn't know me! So that means he didn't send me!" Kougaiji harshly flung the merchant on the floor. "I don't trust you. You'll be my slave until you decide to tell me the truth." his lilac eyes narrowed and his voice firm and authoritative. Li stared at Kou, his heart beating so fast as if it would tear his chest apart. "No…Please! I have a family! I haven't seen them for years! I need" he protested but Doku grabbed him from behind, telling him to shut up. As Kougaiji was about to punch the old man, Ririn burst in from the door, being chased by Yaone. Kougaiji ordered Doku to guard Shan Li in case he tries to escape. "Onii-sama!" she skipped in front of her half-brother and looked at him enthusiastically. Yaone caught up with her with a couple of wheezes, her hands on her knees. "Ririn-sama…D-don't do that again!"

"Do what, Yaone?" Kougaiji asked. Yaone knew that Ririn was panicking beside her. The demon girl stood behind her brother then looked at Yaone pleadingly, telling her to cover her up. Yaone finally caught her breath, a sign that she's ready to talk normally. "You see, Kougaiji-sama, we were…at the storage room and," she met Ririn's emerald eyes, giving her a "this-is-the-last-time-I'd-cover-you-up look", which made the playful demon smile. "And what, Yaone?" Yaone gasped a little, realizing that she and Ririn were "talking" for quite a while. "And Ririn-sama was running…and she slipped on a puddle of water…" Kou was unconvinced, his eyebrow raised and arms crossed. "You're not a good liar, Yaone." The lady youkai looked down, bit her lower lip, and cheeks glowed with a shade of crimson. "Gomen, Kougaiji-sama…" Kou turned to his half-sister. "What did you do this time, Ririn?" Ririn pouted and before long, clung onto his brother's waist. "Waah…I'm so sorry, onii-sama! I-I didn't mean to make your paperwork reduce to ashes!" "What paperwork?" Ririn looked up at him, tears beginning to fall from the corners of her eyes. "T-The one you were working on…last night…" Because his mind was so occupied with something, he had a hard time recalling the so-called paperwork. '_Last night...paperwork…did I really'_

Then it hit him.

'_OH GOD.' _

"Did it contain gridlines, blueprints and scrolls?" Ririn backed away from her brother. "Uh…y-yeah. With," she gulped. "Scrolls about how to kill baldie Sanzo." Kou froze, and so did everybody.

"…………………………………."

"Onee-sama…?"

"…………………………………."

"Kou?"

"Noooooo! Don't you know how many MONTHS I've worked for that!" (Author's Notes: Yes, Out of Character for Kougaiji...Sorry Kou fans…No offense!)

Ririn smiled anxiously, her lips twitching. "Ten?" she answered. "TWELVE! TWELVE MONTHS!" "Then that means one year!" Ririn explained cheerfully (and innocently) while Yaone sweat dropped. "Uh...Ririn-sama, you made it even worse. You made him realize he was working for it for a very long time. L-let's just g-go…before…" "YAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ririn zoomed out of the room, screaming "Sorry onee-chan!" before Kougaiji could beat her up to smithereens. Kougaiji was trying to cool his head of f by massaging his temples. Yaone was about to go after Ririn but"Yaone. May I talk to you?" Yaone stopped and pretended as if nothing happened. "Yes, Kougaiji-sama?" Kougaiji whispered something in her ear while checking if Shan Li wasn't listening. He wasn't. He was too worn out and tormented to even eavesdrop. And as Kou murmured on Yaone's ear, the lady youkai nodded in agreement. "That would be all, Yaone. You may go now." Kou said, moving away from her. Yaone smiled and turned to leave. "…Yaone?" Kou called out. "Take care of Ririn for me, will you?" Yaone nodded and left.

Kougaiji directed Doku to let the merchant go. He kneeled beside him again. Shan Li flinched, expecting Kougaiji to grab him by his collar again. But he didn't. "Do you want to see your family?" "Yes! Y-Yes!" Kougaiji grinned evilly and stood up. "Then kill Sanzo for me."

Silence.

"K-Kill Sanzo?" Li's eyes widened and he tried to stand up…but failed. "But I…I can't…I haven't killed anyone before…And Sanzo…It's impossible for an old merchant like me to kill a strong" "You can...and it's possible." Li opened his mouth to say something but Yaone entered the room, carrying a vial filled with gray, cloudy liquid. Yaone handed the vial to Kougaiji and she exited right away, telling him that she'd still look for Ririn. Kougaiji tossed the small container to the merchant. "Drink it. Before you even know it, you're free."

Li stared at the bottle. The only thing in his mind right now is his family. _Rei-Li. Lei. Rae_. "We're going to see each other again…I promise." Without hesitation, he took out the bottle cap and drank the liquid. The liquid that would change his life. Forever.

**Back to Sanzo's party…**

"It's dusk and we have to stay here for tonight. It takes a big risk to travel in the dark." Hakkai said, gently rubbing the little dragon perched on his shoulders. They found a small cave on their way. "I agree with Hakkai. Besides, I'm tired of seeing sand…and monkeys." Gojyo replied as he looked at Goku who was lying asleep on the ground, snoring loudly and muttering something about pork buns and bananas. Hakkai smiled and looked for his place to sleep, which was the spot beside a large boulder. Sanzo was outside, smoking a cigarette as always. "Ch. Darn that witch. Making me drag along these idiots with me…" he removed the upper part of his robes. Kanzeon Bosatsu ordered him to travel to the west with three demons and Sanzo was blaming her for that. "She doesn't know how much trouble these…creatures caused me. How did she get to heaven with that attitude?"

Somewhere in heaven, a silver-haired woman sneezed. She raised one of her eyebrows and blinked. With a sigh, Kanzeon Bosatsu shrugged as she sat on her comfortable throne.

The stars sparkled, creating a perfect scene for twilight. Sanzo only found solitude at night, alone by himself, when the wind would caress his body and blow his golden hair. His purple eyes gazing at the stars as they glistened…

Somewhere, there might be someone gazing at the same sky…

Lei Zu stared at the blinking stars as she sat on top of their house with her arms hugging her knees close to her chest. The night sky was like a blanket, covering the whole world. Lei sighed and placed her forehead on her knees. "I guess loving is not really meant for me…" she whispered. " I just end up getting hurt…" a teardrop fell from her eyes. "All guys are idiots. Including father." A few more teardrops fell and before she knows it, she's crying really hard. "How could you, dad…How could you leave us?…Don't you know that mom got sick because of YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE USELESS!" Rae climbed up the ladder and saw her sobbing sister. She sat beside her and hugged her tight. "Lei…please calm down…" Lei continued to sob as she cuddled on her sister's chest. "B-but Rae…" she choked. "He made mom sick...he's supposed to cure her…he's the only one who knows so much about medicine…and he left…he just left…" Lei felt tears dropping on her hand. She looked up and Rae was crying too. "I know, Lei…that's why we have to stand on our own. We have to help mother ourselves and" "We should never trust men anymore." Lei finished as she wiped her tears. Rae looked at her with a bit of confusion in her eyes. Her tear-stained face was all red and blotchy. "W-What do you mean…?" Lei glanced at the sky. _Still the same sky. _"I've been thinking for a long time…men just take advantage of women…and they treat us as toys…as playthings…" Rae just listened. "…They're ungrateful…and they think that they're the best which is not true…and most of all…They break women's hearts…and I know how much it hurts…" Lei lied down, her back flat on the roof. Rae nodded, a sign that she understood. "I know that too…but Lei, not all men are that bad…" Lei rolled on her side, her back facing Rae. "They're men. They're all the same. They're all idiots." Rae sighed, starting to stand up. "Well, I guess you're back to old tomboyish Lei. I'm going to sleep now…Coming?" Lei shook her head. "Nah…You can go ahead…Just five more minutes…" Rae smiled and went down the ladder. "You'll understand someday, sis…"

Lei lied on her back again and stared back at the stars. Lei only found solitude at night, alone by herself, when the wind would caress her body and blow her auburn hair. Her purple eyes gazing at the stars as they glistened…

Somewhere, there might be someone gazing at the same sky…

**To be continued…**

**Nyan Nyan's Notes:** Nyuu! How did you like or…hate it? Teehee…! I hope it wasn't THAT bad…I'm so sorry…I really suck…waahh…

Aww...no you don't.

**Nyan Nyan:** Nyu? Who are you?

Duh. I'm your twin sister, Nyu-chan!

**Nyan Nyan:** Nyu-chan? My twin? I have a twin?

**Nyu-chan:** Idiot. We eat together, we go out together, we even sleep together. We LIVE together for Pete's sake! How could you forget!

**Nyan Nyan**: OMG! I've got a twinny! glomps Nyu Nyu

**Nyu-chan:** eek! ish glomped

**Nyan Nyan:** Yay! So that means you could help me write our story?

**Nyu-chan:** Not until you…**Let.** **Go**. **Of**. **Me**. Chokes

**Nyan Nyan:** oopsies! lets go

**Nyu-chan:** pants thank goodness I'm still alive…

**Nyan Nyan:** So! pops in front of Nyu Nyu

**Nyu-chan**: o.O yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**Nyan Nyan: **Nyu-chan! It's me!

**Nyu-chan:** that's why I got scared! .

**Nyan Nyan:** ehhh?

**Nyu-chan:** -.- anyway, now that you've let me go, I could help you write our story.

**Nyan Nyan:** REALLY! puppy dog eyes Y-you're so nice! Cries

**Nyu-chan: **man…no more sugar for you. Of course I'll help! This is my story too you know!

**Nyan Nyan:** Thank you thank you thank you! hugs Nyu Nyu's leg

**Nyu-chan:** eew! Get off me! This is not a shoujo-ai fic, you know! shakes Nyan Nyan off

**Nyan Nyan:** okay! lets go again hey, I've got so much to ask you!

**Nyu-chan:** oh no…

**Nyan Nyan: **Question number one!

**Nyu-chan:** please…someone…make her stop!

**Nyan Nyan:** what's your favorite color?

**Nyu-chan:** blue…(please review! Thank you so much! It would make my sister really happy! ) hey! You knew that already!

**Nyan Nyan: **BLUE! I LOVE BLUE! When I was young, I used to eat blue with my grandpapa! I call him Poppy!

**Nyu-chan:** -.-

**Nyan Nyan:** Question Number Two! What's your favorite food?

**Nyu-chan:** Dumplings.

**Nyan Nyan:** Dumplings! I love Dumplings! When I was young, I used to eat dumplings with my grandpapa. I call him Poppy!

**Nyu-chan:** Will you stop that? It doesn't make sense at all. Why are you asking me stupid things anyway! We LIVE together how could you not know these things!

**Nyan Nyan:** ignore Question Number Three!

**Nyu-chan:** sleeps zZzZ…snores sleeptalks Read and Review people…zZzZz…

**Nyan Nyan:** Yeah! Read and Review please! oi! Wake up!


End file.
